


Under the Mistletoe

by Avanotave



Series: Fire Emblem Ficlets [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Author is a clown sorry, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Mistletoe, Misunderstandings, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avanotave/pseuds/Avanotave
Summary: It was that jolly time of the year again, except in a drafty old fortress that two hundred or so war heroes had decorated fully in a month.
Relationships: Leon | Leo / Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Series: Fire Emblem Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056266
Kudos: 4





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I'm apparently incapable of writing anything more than 800 words anyways please let me know of any grammar mistakes!

It was that jolly time of the year again, except in a drafty old fortress that two hundred or so war heroes had decorated fully in a month.  
Someone had hung up a lot of mistletoe this year, Kiran noticed. It hung from string laced delicately above the hallways. Nina, probably, and Soleil. She half-expected to run into one of them around every corner, the former waiting to see two people under the mistletoe, the latter trying to catch a cute girl under one.  
She hoped to run into Leo too.  
She made a face at herself for thinking that. Gross. Kissing under the mistletoe, the most cliche thing ever. She would never do that. If she wanted to kiss him she could just kiss him. Obviously, Kiran didn’t care for that particular tradition of Christmas. Obviously.  
She rounded the corner to the library and a familiar face greeted her, half-surprise, half-delight.  
She looked up, and sure enough, mistletoe.  
Leo followed her gaze and smiled. “There’s a saying in Nohr,” he began.  
“There’s a saying in America too,” Kiran blurt, and mentally kicked herself. “It’s not a good one,” she backtracked.  
“They must be the same saying. It’s common for the different worlds to share the same customs.”  
Kiran’s breath caught in her throat and she waited (desperately, she would grudging admit to herself later) for the kiss.  
Leo reached out and brushed the hair away from her face, looking faintly amused. “You should see your face right now. Is the prospect of getting snowed in with me so horrifying?”  
“I- What?”  
“Getting snowed in,” he repeated. That’s what the Nohrian- wait, the American saying isn’t the same, is it.”  
Kiran shook her head vehemently. “No. No, it’s wildly different. When people stand under the mistletoe together, they’re supposed to kiss,” she informed him, “which makes much more sense than getting snowed in-”  
“That doesn’t make any more sense than getting snowed in,” Leo said pointedly, slender hands reaching down to cup her cheeks, and he pressed a warm kiss to her lips. She could taste the chocolate on his lips, leaving her giddy, and she reciprocated, eagerly pressing back.  
When they broke apart, Kiran hugged him, burying her face in his chest to hide her ridiculous grin.  
“You’re such a romantic,” he said, chuckling.  
“I am not!”  
“Regardless, I am obligated to kiss you as we walk down the hall.”  
Her cheeks burned as she raised her head to look at him. “...I’m fine with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy this is the shortest story I've published yet-
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
